dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Unificationist government
The Unificationist Government, officially the 'Unitarian Government of the Republic of China '(Chinese:中國政府統一, pinyin: Zhōnghuá'' zhèngfǔ tǒngyī, literally ''Chinese government unity) refers to the government of China following the victory of Liu Feng over the warlords of the Central Alliance who had banded together to defeat him. Led by Feng's Unitarian Party (not affiliated with the Christian Unitarian denomination), the Unificationist Government managed to gain control of more than 50% of China by the end of the decade, in 2030, and established the United Federation of China including all the other warlords, at least nominally. The name derives from the Unitarian's translated name, the "Unificationist Party." Founded in 2017 in Fujian Province as one of the many political parties opposing the ever-restricting Communist rule in the aftermath of the Apocalypse, the Unification Party elected Liu Feng as its party leader and founded the then-inconsequential Provisional Democratic Government of the Republic of China. Its fame and renown skyrocketed, though, when the PDG defeated several minor warlords who had arisen amongst the ever-shrinking PRC rule, unified the defeated forces, and emerged as a victorious army. Derisively nicknamed the 'Ever Victorious Army' by many observers and opponents, Liu Feng managed to establish himself as a regional power within China, controlling Fujian and making alliances with other warlords, mainly the powerful Guangxi Clique to the south. In 2022, Feng and the Guangxi Clique, led by Han Xiuqan, launched a war against the warlords of south-central China in an attempt to defeat their enemies. After defeating the Central Alliance, the Guangxi Clique and Liu Feng launched their "Reunification Campaign" which was aimed at defeating the various other warlord fiefdoms and the PRC. However, the campaign broke apart as the Guangxi Clique began fighting with Feng on who would be able to dominate China. Evenually, however, Feng prevailed and continued to launch his Reunification Campaign. In 2025 Feng's army captured Beijing, nominally reunifying the nation. In 2027 Feng proclaimed the United Federation of China, with him as its president. The other warlords of China, realizing that Feng controlled most of the country's population and resources, submitted to him. However, since Feng's influence outside his borders was pretty much nil, the warlords retained considerable autonomy within the Federation, often governing their own territories with absolute authority. Nevertheless, Feng had achieved an impressive feat, unifying- nominally- China under one banner. Well, not really. The PRC holdout in Manchuria had reformed and reorganised itself into an effective fighting force, and threatened at any time to storm Beijing, which, was, after all, on the front line between Feng and the People's Republic. In the far southwest, Tibet had declared independence and resisted Feng's control and authority. And over the ocean, the Taiwan-based Kuomintang government had seized Hainan during the chaos of the Reunification War, and had garrisoned and fortified the island against the United Federation. With enemies on all fronts, Feng's hands were tied. Nevertheless, Liu Feng's own territories are the largest in China, and he himself is no plaything to be regarded trivially. However, despite the reunification of China mostly under his banner, China's destiny has yet to play out. Will the Middle Kingdom survive the 21st century? History Founding The Unificationist Government had its origins in a worker's association in the early 00's of increasingly liberalising Communist economic policies, called the Sanming Workers' Union, a partially illegal union for worker's rights. The SAU survived in some form even after the Apocalypse, and its voice was one of many calling for the overthrow of the Communist government, which mercilessly cracked down on the people. Eventually, the Communist government began to collapse when Yunnan revolted against the PRC in early 2018, followed by Guangxi almost a year later. Just three months later, almost all of China was in chaos. The prevailing view among the PRC was that they should stand and fight the rebels, but a more moderate faction won out, and the PRC withdrew to Manchuria and established a rump regime there. Into this chaos was thrust the SAU, which had accrued a measure of public support and thus declared the Provisional Democratic Government of the Republic of China, but in practice its jurisdiction was limited to Sanming and its surrounding peripheries. However, Liu Feng, the PDG's leader, played the political game wisely. He allied himself with several minor warlords and played them off against each other in a proper Byzantine faction, and stepped in among their squabbling micro-remnants and absorbed them. In effect, Liu Feng had reduced several mini-warlords into micro-remnants, and absorbed their remnants. Liu Feng then sought to gain control over Fujian, but that wasn't easy. There were several obstacles to his goal. The warlords of Longyan and Nanping formed his northern and southern boundaries, while the Guangxi Clique had occupied coastal Fujian. Nevertheless, Liu Feng persevered. His territory of Sanming was well-organised and its army well-trained and supplied, thanks to his deft administration. It was time to unify Fujian. Feng allied the warlord of Longyan, Gong Xi, to secure his southern borders, and indeed became friends with Xi. Together Xi and Feng mounted a joint offensive into Nanping and conquered the territory from the warlord of Nanping, who fled north to the Anhui Clique, which had emerged as the dominant power of central China. Xi and Feng then made preparations to move on the Guangxi Clique, but Guangxi surprisingly withdrew from Fujian due to an internal power struggle. Henceforth, the Xi-Feng alliance took Fujian and Feng manuevered himself to the top as the 'Military Governor of Fujian', with Xi as his close ally and advisor. The Triple Alliance and the Anhui War Cooling of Guangxi-Fujian Relations Feng establishes the United Federation Further Annexations and Submissals Government Military Economy Trivia